filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Kiyoshi Kurosawa
Kiyoshi Kurosawa (清 黒沢) est un réalisateur et scénariste japonais né le 19 juillet 1955 à Kōbe. Il est considéré comme l'un des artistes marquants du renouveau du cinéma japonais. Tout comme Hideo Nakata, Kiyoshi Kurosawa réalise des "série B" mais également des longs-métrages à la portée plus universelle. En vingt ans de carrière, il a réalisé une vingtaine de films. Biographie Kiyoshi Kurosawa fait partie de cette nouvelle génération de cinéastes issue de l'école "Super 8" (Hideo Nakata, Shinya Tsukamoto), qui a succédé à la Nouvelle Vague japonaise des années 1960 et 1970 (Shohei Imamura, Nagisa Oshima, Kiju Yoshida). De 1974 à 1983, il tourne une dizaine d'œuvres dans ce format. Son premier film, Rokkô, explore le conflit entre professeurs et élèves. Influencé à la fois par le cinéma de genre hollywoodien des années 1970 (Terence Fisher, Richard Fleischer, Don Siegel, Tobe Hooper, John Carpenter, George Romero) et par sa vie quotidienne d'étudiant en sociologie à l'université Rikkyô à Tokyo, il signe Vertigo College (Shigarami Gakuen), parodie des films de gangsters, en plein campus universitaire. Il obtient grâce à ce moyen métrage un prix au PIA Film Festival, en 1980, et ce petit succès lui ouvre les portes du monde du cinéma, puisqu'il travaille par la suite comme assistant de deux réalisateurs, Shinji Sômai et Kazuhiko Hasegawa. Après trois années d'apprentissage, il se fait embaucher à la Nikkatsu dans leur production déclinante de Pink Eiga, où en 1983 il tourne son premier long métrage, Kandagawa Wars (Kandagawa inrab sensô). En raison du manque de scènes érotiques, cette histoire d'échanges sexuels de part et d'autre d'une rivière ne satisfait pas entièrement la major japonaise et n'attire pas le public nippon. Son film suivant, Joshi Dasei : Hazukashii seminar, la Nikkatsu décide de ne pas le distribuer, car il ne correspond pas aux critères du genre, aux conventions du Pink Eiga. Vexé, Kiyoshi Kurosawa demande alors à la société des réalisateurs indépendants de racheter les droits du film qui ressort, remonté, sous le nom de The Excitement of the DoReMiFa Girl}} en 1985. Désormais sur la liste noire des producteurs à la suite de cet incident, sa carrière connaît un arrêt brutal. Âgé de trente ans, il retourne à l'université Rikkyô en tant que professeur et influencera à son tour de futurs cinéastes japonais (Makoto Shinozaki, Takashi Shimizu - futur réalisateur de The Grudge . Vingt ans après, il enseigne toujours à la Film School of Tokyo. En 1989, il tourne un film important pour lui : Sweet Home, un thriller fantastique situé dans une maison hantée, oscillant entre The Haunting et Poltergeist. Bien qu'il n'ait pas obtenu d'exercer un contrôle total sur le film, Kurosawa, de cinéaste proscrit devient réalisateur à part entière. Son retour dans le circuit s'explique par l'aide de son ami Juzo Itami qui jouait dans The Excitement of the DoReMiFa Girl et devenu un auteur reconnu avec Tampopo. Au début des années 1990, il tourne de nouveau. Cette fois-ci pour la télévision : Kansai Tv lui commande des téléfilms d'horreur, une série de film de fantômes (Gakko no kaidan,Modae kurushimu katsuji chudokusha: jigoku no misogura, Yorobi no uzumaki). En 1992, il réalise The Guard From The Underground ( Jigoku no Keibiin), huis clos sanglant où un tueur psychopathe sumo élimine les cadres d'une entreprise. Le film sort en salle et connaît un petit succès public. La même année, il écrit un premier ouvrage intitulé Eizo no Karisma : Kurosawa Kiyoshi Eigashi et bénéficie d'une résidence au Sundance Institute pour l'écriture du scénario de Charisma. De 1994 à 1998, Kiyoshi met en boîte plus de dix films pour le V cinema. Kurosawa participe à de nombreux tournages, il réalise une pléthore de films dont le succès n'est que restreint et la qualité irrégulière. Mais il affine ainsi des facultés naissantes. Il se penche très vite sur le thriller, avec Sweet Home en 1989 ou la série des Suit yourself or shoot yourself , dont il signe les six épisodes en 1996 pour la télévision japonaise. C'est Cure, réalisé en 1997, qui promeut le cinéaste. Sa réputation devient occidentale, avec des projections remarquées dans de nombreux festivals, puis avec la sortie française du film en novembre 1999. Charisma et Kaïro sortiront peu de temps après, et seront des succès. Le réalisateur est loué par la presse. En 2003, son Jellyfish est présenté en compétition officielle au Festival de Cannes, et en 2006 Jim Sonzero réalise Pulse, un remake de Kaïro. Au Festival de Cannes 2008, il obtient le prix du Jury, dans la catégorie "Un certain regard" pour son film Tokyo Sonata Filmographie partielle *1983 : Kandagawa Wars '' (神田川淫乱戦争, Kanda gawa inran sensō) *1985 : ''The Excitement of the Do Re Mi Fa Girl '' (ドレミファ娘の血は騒ぐ, Doremifa musume no chi wa sawagu) *1989 : ''Sweet Home '' (en) '' (スウィートホーム, Suwīto hōmu) *1992 : ''The Guard from the Underground '' (地獄の警備員, Jigoku no keibi in) *1997 : ''Cure '' (キュア, Kyua) *1998 : ''License to Live '' (ニンゲン合格, Ningen gōkaku) *1999 : ''Charisma '' (カリスマ, Karisuma) *1999 : ''Vaine Illusion '' (大いなる幻影, Ôinaru gen'ei) *2000 : ''Séance '' (降霊, Kōrei) *2001 : ''Kaïro '' (回路, Kaïro) *2003 : ''Jellyfish '' (アカルイミライ, Akarui Mirai) *2003 : ''Doppelgänger '' (ドッペルゲンガー, Dopperugengâ) *2005 : ''Loft '' (ロフト, Rofuto) *2007 : ''Rétribution '' (叫, Sakebi) *2008 : ''Tokyo Sonata '' (トウキョウソナタ, Tōkyō Sonata) *2012 : ''Shokuzai '' (贖罪) *2013 : ''Real '' (リアル〜完全なる首長竜の日〜, Real: ''Kanzennaru Shuchō Ryū no Hi) *2013 : ''Seventh Code '' (セブンス コード, Sebunsu Kodo) *2015 : ''Vers l'autre rive '' (岸辺の旅, Kishibe No Tabi) *2016 : ''Creepy (Kurîpî) *2016 : La Femme de la plaque argentique Catégorie:Réalisateur japonais Catégorie:Scénariste japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1955